The Roadrunner
by KenzieShipper
Summary: Wile E. Coyote has just started school at Looney High after moving to a new town with a blue-haired neighbor that haunts his thoughts and a friend that is so incredibly oblivious to the feelings that a certain carrot lover has for him. Wile is forced to join the track team and is expected to beat the popular Roadrunner that everyone adores. Human high school au. Lots of Baffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Neighbors**

This was probably the worst thing that has ever happened to him-aside from that one time his mother walked in on him looking up things he didn't wants his mother to see-and it just keeps getting worse. Wile E. Coyote was forced against his will to move to another town; to a different school; to a whole new life. In school Wile wasn't very social, hell he wasn't social at all. That shaggy haired boy never had done anything social, actually or at least not unless he was absolutely forced too. Wile was a very shy person and barely spoke to anyone. It was extremely rare for a single word to pass his lips. That just was how Wile was, he was the definition of anti-social. And now he has to start at a new school where he will have new people trying to get him to talk unaware of how futile it would be to try to get him to talk.

The idea of moving absolutely petrified him but he had no other choice as his father, who worked for the company ACME as an engineer, was required to move because his job needed him in Los Angeles to work. The whole move sucked as Wile had to pack that unpacked everything, but Wile at least has a new room to enjoy which is on the second floor of there house. The room has a sunroof which gives a perfect view of the stars at night, and he absolutely loves the view.

Wile has only lived in his new home for a few days and tomorrow he must attend his first day at his new school, Looney High. His mother has forced Wile to go outside so he is currently outside sitting on the lawn with his earplugs shoved in his ears so he may listen to some music. Wile is usually adorned with a gray hoodie which he always has pulled over his to hide from the world but the sunny afternoon weather caused him to pull it off for once as he layed in the shade under a tree in his backyard. The peaceful atmosphere of course didn't last as Wile music was drowned out by the sounds of yelling, and Wile suddenly found himself scrambling to get out of the way as a kid with short blonde hair ran towards him followed by a very angry and also drenched teen with shaggy black hair.

"Tweety just wait til I get my hands on you!" the taller teen (now that he's closer Wile can see that the blonde is older than he first thought and is just extraordinarily short) asked as he watched the blonde or Tweety climb up the tree and soon followed.

Tweety just giggled as he climbed further, "you're going to have catch me first you, putty cat!"

The teen who clothes were soaked with great agile that was similar to a cat followed Tweety closely, ''I already have," a smirk on his lips as the shorter teen was now stuck near the end of the branch with nowhere else to climb too.

The blonde ignoring the smug teen looked down just noticing Wile, "hey you, I didn't realize someone actually moved into that house otherwise I wouldn't have come onto your yard. I'm Tweety and that's Sylvester he's just mad because the pussy cat is afraid of water"

"I'm not a pussy cat and you sprayed me with a hose," Sylvester yelled which only seemed to brighten Tweety's mood who jumped down from the tree and fell on his butt. He was followed by Sylvester who landed on his feet.

Wile looked at the two now that they were still and not in a tree he could get a better look at them. Sylvester was wearing a soaked white t-shirt and black skinny jeans; it was quite impressive that he was able to move up a tree so easily wearing skinny jeans Wile noted before seeing Sylvester bright green eyes which he had to admit were quite stunning. Tweety was wearing a blue football jersey for Looney high with numbers the number five on it and shorts that were held up by a belt. "...I-I'm Wile," he said though he didn't want to but yet still did. Wile despite his shyness and constantly avoiding people he still desired to have a friend.

Sylvester smiles softly, "well it's nice to meet you Wile. You can call me Sly, it's a lot shorter. I'm guessing you're going to go to Looney High . If you ever need anything you can always find me. Hey!'' Tweety who suddenly seemed upset at the lack of attention tugged on Sylvester's or Sly's hair and ran off. Sly glared after the blonde, "I got to take care of something. I will see you around Wile!'' And he was gone running after Tweety.

Those two are quite strange Wile thought now that he was alone or so he thought because the next thing he knew he was being spoken too by blue hair.

"Those two fight all the time, you will learn to ignore it," the hair that now revealed to be a face said to him. A teen that looks about his age was leaning over the fence that separated Wile's yard from his neighbor's. This must be his neighbor, his blue mullet of hair was the least surprising part of him. The teen had vibrant purple eyes-there was no they were real-which were adorned with his perfect smile and muscles. The teen wore a tank top which gave Wile the opportunity to see the muscles in his arms as the teen leaned against the fence. Wile was speechless as he looked at the teen who already managed to get his heart racing and make his mouth dry. "I saw you moved in but I didn't really get a chance to say anything yet. You're Wile right? Your mom came over the other day and mentioned you," he spoke looking down at Wile.

Wile should say something, do something but he's frozen. He never done well around others and already managing to form a crush on this teen was making things worse. The universe decided to end Wile's as a women from the blue-haired teen's house calls out, "Randall come inside!''

The teen frowns, "I gotta go. I will talk to you later Wile." He's gone after one last smile at Wile.

 **First chapter is up and there is more to come. The next chapter will feature Wilde meeting the rest of the gang at school and Baffy will start making its appearance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day**

A new day, a new school, and Wile was still hating that he had to move to Los Angeles. After getting dressed with baggy jeans and his signature gray hoodie that he had pulled over his shaggy brown hair Wile went outside and started walking to school. Halfway there with his earbuds shoved in his ears he noticed a person walking in front of him and the blue hair immediately confirmed that he was following behind Randall his very attractive neighbor that hasn't left Wile's thoughts since he met the blue-haired teen. Randall seemed to have no clue that Wile was following a few feet behind him, so Wile took this as his chance to admire the other teen. From what Wile could see Randall was wearing a dark blue jacket and jeans that Wile couldn't help but think showed his ass off quite nicely.

They almost arrived at the school when Randall suddenly stopped, fearing that he may get caught Wile immediately jumped and hid behind some bushes. Wile's heart pounded in his chest loudly as he waited for what felt like hours before making his way out of the bushes and back onto the sidewalk. Randall is nowhere in sight and Wile continues walking to school.

School was just as bad as Wile had feared it would his arrival he had to deal with trying to locate his locker and showed up late to class where he was forced to talk as the teacher continued to drill him with questions as to where he was from and so on. The next class was just the same as the last with his teacher drilling him and Wile appearing late after getting lost again. He was sitting in the back of his third hour class with a teacher known as when he had the first student talk to him that day.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any snacks would you?" the teen with a very unique outfit asked. He had a very apparent lisp and his clothing consisted of bright orange converses, skinny jeans, a black shirt that had the words _pay attention to me_ printed in cursive on it, and the outfit was completed by a scarf that had black feathers.

Wile shook his head before trying to refocus on ignoring the teacher. The other student apparently didn't understand that the hoodie and earbuds are a clear sign he wants to be left alone and continued talking to him.

"Not even a crumb?" the teen asked. Wile also took note of the teens finger nails french tips that were clearly done by a professional and his dark tan skin with deep brown eyes. His hair was shaved on the sides but was more shaggy at the top. "Oh I nearly forgot I'm Daffy. Though I'm sure you would have heard of me by now," Daffy said interrupting Wile's thoughts. "It's a good thing lunch is next I'm feeling faintish," Daffy continued not even waiting for Wile to speak which Wile was fine with though he was still shocked that Daffy was talking to him at all.

The class continued like this with Daffy's endless ranting which somehow went unnoticed by the teacher that or the teacher was used to this type of chatter from Daffy, and he had given up on silencing the rambling student.

When lunch came around Wile was astonished to see that Daffy was still talking to and following Wile. The chattery teen is so centered on himself that he didn't even take notice that Wile hasn't even said a word since they met. Daffy's rambling only stopped when he had reached his locker and struggled to open it. He then had Wile hold his things as he grabbed what he needed. Wile just went with it as Daffy started talking again when he noticed another presence had joined them at Daffy's locker.

A teen with short gray hair that was shaved on the sides. He wore jeans and a gray shirt that was covered with a leather, blue jersey jacket that was for Looney High's football team. "Ehh, what's up, doc?" the jock asked leaning against a locker.

Daffy didn't even bother looking at the teen as he continued rearranging things in his locker, "hey bugsy, ready for lunch?" he asked standing up.

The teen looked Daffy over, "yeah, hey who's your friend?"he asked with a glare at Wile that made the shaggy hair teen shiver.

"That's just Wile he's a new student and me being the humble person I am, I'm taking him under wing and showing him around," Daffy stated starting to walk to the cafeteria, "Wile this is Bugs

Bugs took Daffy's backpack from Wile and slung it over his shoulder, "right and you're not using him to haul your stuff around for you, doc?" This got Daffy to feign hurt as is was astonishing that he would actually do something like boss another person around.

Wile followed Bugs and Daffy to the cafeteria as the two bickered. How these two are friends really surprises Wile. He never thought a jock like Bugs who he's learned is apparently the captain of the football team no less is hanging out with someone as strange as Daffy. After grabbing some food Wile tried to find a private corner to eat but Daffy continued to drag him along and he found himself sitting at the table with the flamboyant student.

"You're coming to my party Friday night right Daff?" Bugs asked, his eyes never leaving Daffy.

Daffy stopped his rambling and frowned, "I wasn't aware of a party. I made plans to hang out with Tina. Bugsy I'm hurt. Why wasn't I the first to be told of this party?"

Bugs rolled his eyes, "come on Daff you gotta come. I want you there," he added practically pouting. Wile was starting to understand why Bugs hung out with Daffy all the time who clearly was difficult to be in the same room with.

Daffy sat there thinking it over before sighing, "well I guess I could make some time to stop by. Besides what's a party without the quest of honor? But I'm expecting to be picked up by a limo and VIP treatment, of course"

Bugs grinned relaxing at the fact that Daffy would be attending, "whatever you say Daff. Now I gotta go. I'll see you later," and with that Bugs left.

Wile was finishing eating his food when another tray appeared aside his and a teen sat down beside him, "I was hoping to see you here Wile. I'm surprised to see you're here with Daffy.'' Wile smiled a little seeing Sylvester. He seemed rather nice and had actually taken the time to come over and talk to Wile.

"Ah! What am I going to wear? I'm going to have redo my nails for Friday and buy something to wear!" Daffy interrupted as he realised that his packed closed contained nothing to wear, "Wile you're going to have to help me get ready for the party Friday."

Sylvester chuckled, "calm down Daffy. Wile and I will take you shopping for something to wear besides Bugs will stare at your ass no matter what you wear." Wile was trying hard to stay calm. He didn't agree to go shopping or to go to a party. Things couldn't get worse.

"Wile we have get you something better to wear as well," Daffy commented, (now things were worse) "why would you think Bugs would be staring at my ass? Though I am impossibly irresistible." This caused Sylvester to laugh more, Daffy was absolutely oblivious to Bugs very obvious crush on the strange, talkative teen.

 **Another chapter down, I'm on a role tonight. This chapter was pretty slow as I was trying bring Bugs and Daffy in but next chapter I have promises of Roadrunner more in this and Wile will be joining track finally.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Track Try Outs**

"Eh, What's up, doc?" Bugs asked making Wile jump. He was looking for Daffy who was supposed to be waiting for him at his locker after school but failed to show. "You by chance wouldn't have seen Daffy, have you?" he asked hopefully.  
Wile just shook his head in response and started to walk away, but Bugs followed him. "I saw you looking at the track team flyers. You should join; you know the season just started. I hear the team could really use a new member. Since you're new and all, they can't refuse you trying out. Come on I will take you to talk to the coach," Bugs instructed as he dragged Wile out to the track field.  
Bugs could tell that Wile was nervous and not a very talkative person, but he figured joining the track team would loosen him up. The team really did want more members and Wile was just the perfect solution. "Coach Sam! This is Wile, he wants to try out for track," Bugs announced as they approached the track coach, Yosemite Sam, who was a short man with a red beard. Sam was a good coach when he wasn't cursing or yelling at everyone; Bugs hoped that Coach Sam would go easy on Wile. The shy teen doesn't seem like he would handle Sam blowing up at him well.  
"Good! I could use some fresh meat, let's see you run boy. You go and get changed into some of that running gear and I'll have you run down this here track and I'll be recording your time," Sam instructed.  
Even though he didn't need to Bugs stayed with Wile to watch him run the track, he had figured the kid could use some support being a new student, and Bugs was also a little worried that if he left Wile would back out of trying out for track. Once Wile was changed into his gym clothes Sam had him line up on the starting line with his stopwatch in one hand and his whistle in the other. Sam blew the whistle and Wile took off running down the track. Bugs had to admit he was quite impressed with Wile's speed as the teen went around the track in record timing.  
"Damn that's a mighty, good time right there," Sam whistled approvingly as he looked down at the stop watch, "one minute and nine seconds. Ya nearly beat the roadrunner's record! And I ain't had any training in ya yet."  
Wile smiled slightly as he leaned over panting, "who's the roadrunner?" he asked with a slight stutter this was the first time Bugs thinks he ever heard him talk before.  
"You mean never heard of the Roadrunner, doc? I know you're new and all, but it's hard not to hear of him. He's the fastest kid at this school. Broke all the track records before him. Everyone calls him the Roadrunner because of how fast he is," Bugs informed Wile. The Roadrunner or Randy was basically a legend at the school and had hopes of maybe making it into the olympics even. The now senior runner has had colleges scrambling to get him ever since he was a freshman. The senior was pretty perfect with his good grades and his joyful personality that he was just about as popular as Bugs. Not that Bugs is bragging, he just has his own admirers; none of which seemed to be Daffy, and it's not like he does care whether or not Daffy liked him or not or constantly worried about.  
"This kid's going to speed past the Roadrunner, I'm telling ya. Kid you're a officially a joining the track team," Sam gleamed, "I wanna see you here tomorrow for track practice, ya hear?"  
"Yes sir," Wile responded. The fast teen didn't seem so excited about trying to beat Randy's records, but Bugs had a feeling that having Wile in track was a good decision.  
It was just than that Bugs felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out of his pocket. Apparently Daffy had been texting him a bunch trying to find him and he was also late for football practice. "I'll see ya later, doc. Tell me how the track practices are going," Bugs said as began jogging over to the locker room.

Bugs was about 15 minutes late for football practice after scrambling to get his padding and uniform on in a flash. His coach let him slide with a warning for being late as most of his teammates were basically all goofing off while waiting for Bugs' arrival. He quickly got them to start practicing some drills after stretching out. During the drills, Bugs couldn't help but glance up where Daffy was sitting on the bleachers with his friend Tina. When Bugs had first met her, Tina Russo he did act a bit jealous of all the time she spent with Daffy. After she came up and told Bugs that she wanted only to be friends with Daffy, Bugs started to like her more and realize his feelings for Daffy may a bit more obvious that he first realized.  
Ever since Bugs started school he always was interested in Daffy. At first they hated each other with Daffy constantly trying to be the center of attention, but as they got older Bugs realized that some of the things Daffy did that irritated him also made him even more drawn to the dark skinned kid. He had asked his mom to invite Daffy over to his house to play, and they have rarely been apart since then. It was when Bugs started high school that he realized his feelings for Daffy were greater than that of just a friend. The feelings have just gotten stronger since then. Now Bugs can't seem to get enough of Daffy even though he's aware most kids struggle to understand the flamboyant teen.  
"Bugs we went through all these drills at least twice now," Taz informed Bugs.  
"Oh right. I guess we can take five," Bugs said as his thoughts were interrupted.  
A grin spreads across Tweety's face, "I bet he was thinking of Daffy again."  
"When isn't it about Daffy," Taz added.  
"So what was it this time? Were you planning on finally making a move or just thinking about his ass this time, Bugs?" Tweety teased.  
"Oh shut it," Bugs scowled as a light blush spread across his cheeks. Thankfully his face face was already red from running and hid his blush. "How about we run some laps since you guys don't seem tired out yet," Bugs suggested as revenge for their teasing.

 **And another chapter out. I decided on doing a chapter a day would work for me and get chapters out fast. This chapter I did more from Bugs' perspective to build on the Baffy love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Run-In**

So far Wile's track practices have been done separate from the rest of the track team's, Sam had stated that he didn't want to risk Wile being distracted or have anyone see Wile's abilities until the first race was held. If it weren't for his coaches yelling, Wile would have enjoyed practicing alone. He at least didn't have to worry about talking as Sam did most of that for him.  
Wile has managed to escape any further run-ins with his blue-haired neighbor, but he has been unable to avoid attending shopping with Sly and Daffy who were serious about getting Wile something special to wear for the party night. As Friday approached, Daffy and Sylvester discussed their plans for Wile's wardrobe frequently as a way to mess with him. Wile couldn't help smiling when he did realise that Daffy and Sylvester may actually be friends. Nobody before has ever stuck around Wile so long, it was comforting to know that he had people he could trust to be there.  
"Now Wile, I don't want to see any hoodies Friday. If we do, me and Daffy here are gonna burn the thing. You gotta wear what we pick out tonite," Sylvester instructed as him, Wile, and Daffy walked through the shopping center. Daffy already had a large bundle of clothes to try on for himself. The teen was going to end up making them be at the mall for hours. Sylvester was flipping through some shirts hung up the racks, "I think one of these shirts would make you look handsome. Now I just need to figure out which color to get you," the shirts were different ranges of colored plaid, button up shirts.  
"I'm going to start trying on some of these," Daffy informed them as he headed to the changing room.  
Sylvester just nodded his head in reply as he continued to sort through the shirts. "How about this Wile? Maybe this one? Or would you like it in a different color?" Sylvester asked as he held up one of the shirts in dark blue.  
Wile immediately was reminded of Randall's blue hair once he saw the color of the shirt. "I like that color," he responded taking the shirt from Sylvester with a small smile on his face as he slid his hand over the smooth material.  
"Great! Now we just need to get you some pants to wear," Sylvester gleamed.  
"Hey, Sly. Do you know who um Randall is?" Wile asked.  
The teen responded with a frown, "sorry I don't know any Randalls. Why do you ask?"  
"No reason. I just, I thought there was a kid at our school named Randall. I must have his name wrong or something," he was quite disappointed having wanted to learn more about his neighbor.  
"Sorry I couldn't be much help."  
It wasn't long before Sylvester had found a black pair of skinny jeans to complete Wile's outfit, and to please Wile, Sly had found a gray beanie to wear so he wouldn't feel so lost without his hoodie. Wile and Sylvester were both put through almost two hours of Daffy trying on different outfits unable to decide which outfit he wanted to get. After some persuasion, Daffy finally settled on getting a white button-up shirt that had a design of black feathers covering it and bright orange skinny jeans that matched his shoes. They had just finished paying and were about to leave when their luck ran out.  
"I thought I saw pussy cat? Oh I did! I did see a pussy cat," Tweety cheered as he approached a now pissed Sylvester. "Oh what did you get? Some catnip?" Tweety asked trying to snatch the bag from Sylvester's hand.  
"Does the little Tweety Bird want to get knocked out of his tree?" Sylvester warned as he pulled the bag out of reach.

Tweety just smiled in response, "awe are you trying to threaten me?"

Wile didn't want to see a fight break out between the two. His hand on Sylvester's shoulder trying to draw his attention away from Tweety. This seemed to work as Sylvester drew his attention away from Tweety and back to the other teen. Sylvester took a deep breathe to calm himself before starting to leave with Wile and Daffy. He's not going to let Tweety push his buttons.

"What cat got your tongue Sly?" Tweety asked trying to get the nonresponsive teen to snap.

"That's not how you win them," Daffy suggested to Tweety before following Wile and Sylvester out of the store.  
After an awkward drive Sylvester dropped Wile off at his home. Heading inside Wile noticed somebody watching him, he blushed as he glanced over to his neighbor's yard and saw Randall leaning against the fence.  
"Hey Wile, I heard you're going to Bugs' party tomorrow night. I hope to see you there," the teen stated with a smirk. He was wearing a tank top again and this time Wile could make out a light spray of freckles covering his shoulders along with his cheeks. The teen eyes were also a shade of purple that could be best described matching lavender flowers.

After snapping out of his staring panic set in as Wile registered the words; Randall was going to be at the party. This was not what Wile had planned for, to be attending a party in which Randall with his muscled body and nice ass would also be at. He needs to say something and not just stand there like an idiot and stare. "Great," Wile managed to get out, "see ya there." He bolted inside with his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he ran upstairs to his bedroom.

Randall couldn't help grinning as he went inside his own house knowing just how he affects Wile.

.

 **Next chapter is party time and that's when things will really unfold.**


End file.
